


I Don't Wanna Feel This Way With Anyone Else (Your Moonlight Backseat)

by puppybrendon



Series: Underrepresented Reader Insert [3]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, So much kissing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, he's the loml, i have so many feelings about bb patty omg, i'll cry if no one reads it, sorta - Freeform, this is very affectionate but also you tease patty a lot, this one is real cute it owns my entire heart okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: Sometimes you have to take your best friend's virginity in the backseat of his car to realize what you actually want.





	I Don't Wanna Feel This Way With Anyone Else (Your Moonlight Backseat)

**Author's Note:**

> title from polariod by niiice. + powerless by waterparks
> 
> this isn't a songfic because i found that niiice. song halfway through writing this but it's scarily similar to the plot of this, and also it fucks, so i def recommend checking it out
> 
> reader is transmasc in this one, could be either nonbinary or a trans guy it's up to you really

It's not hard to figure out what kind of night it's going to be when your phone vibrates with a text message at ten past eleven.

_Patty: wanna take a drive?_

_I'm putting my shoes on as we speak :)_

_Patty: good. i'm already outside. hurry up. :-)_

The insistence of the message makes you giggle a little as you gather your things. You double-check your bag to make sure you still have your worn fuzzy blanket, because Patty has a tendency to fall asleep on accident when you go out late at night like this, and as cute as that may be, watching him curl in on himself and shiver like he's about to shake out of his skin doesn't really sit well with you.

When you make it to the car he's already got an album going, and the smooth vibration that travels through the car because of the volume is comforting as you sit down in the passenger seat.

You lean over and give him a peck on the cheek while you toss your bag into the back.

Not a word is said as you drive through town, out past the schoolyard, and into the field that leads you towards your end destination, something old, fast, and loud playing through the speakers enough to keep the both of you content amongst your comfortable silence.

You watch him as he drives, eyes focused keenly on the road laid out before him while his fingers tap to the beat of the song on the steering wheel. It's only when he finally pulls up to a clearing in the grassy field that surrounds you and shuts the ignition off that he finally spares you a glance in return. A soft grin spreads on his face.

You're the first to speak up.

"Backseat?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

It's easy to fall into the same position that you always do after you shove your bag into the floor; sprawled out across the seat, his head on your chest (though he treads carefully without your binder), one of your hands in his hair and the other skimming along his spine. It makes for storytelling and confessions in soft voices, and easy access to switch to making out with each other if you so take the notion. He starts, tonight.

It's a shorter story, about a pretty waitress he'd had at a restaurant earlier in the week that he'd embarrassed himself in front of. It's a funny one, though, and you're both able to laugh at his misfortune now.

"Is that all you got tonight?"

He nods his head yes.

"That's so tame, I'm gonna blow you out of the water with mine."

"Yeah?"

"You don't even know. Okay, picture this: I'm scoping out a new gay bar on my own, not really drinking, just people watching for the most part, and this guy starts flirting with me. He's decently cute, probably a little taller than you, not insultingly bad at what he's trying to do, so I'm like 'alright, let's give this a shot.' We're dancing together, my chest to his back, and he starts getting more suggestive, talking about taking me home so I can fuck him. I'm into it, but I figure before we really get anywhere I need to tell him about my 'situation' in case he's gonna be weird about it, so I do, and he's fine with it, thank god. Turns out he walked to the bar from his place, so I drive us back there, no big deal. Once we get inside it doesn't take long before we're making out, getting pretty heavy. We start stripping down, and I realize after I've gotten my pants off; I left my fucking dick at my house."

Patty has been flushed for nearly the whole story, not really one to talk in such detail about this stuff, but your last comment leaves him gasping with laughter.

"Oh god, was that the end of it, then?"

"Not at all, actually. This is where it gets wild. I tell this guy what's going on, ask if he wants to stop or if we could do something else, and he's so desperate at this point that he's fine with whatever. By now I've got my own little scheme cooked up, and you wanna know what I did?"

"What'd you do?" he asks, playing along.

"Made him cum three times, just with my fingers and mouth. His last orgasm was dry, had him basically crying," you say, smug little smirk resting on your face.

"Bullshit! No way you're that good," he exclaims, face hot against your chest.

"Yes, way! You know I couldn't make that shit up on my own."

He huffs.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he says.

"Oh? So you're interested in seeing it, then?" you tease.

Even in the dark, you can see where he goes red all the way down to his neck.

"Fuck off! You know what I meant."

"I don't think I do, Prettyboy. Care to explain?"

He tries to stammer out an explanation, but you cut him off short with a chuckle and a comb through his hair with your fingers.

"I'm just fuckin' with you, I don't really care that much. Really though, if you want proof I would be more than willing to demonstrate my technique," you say, grinning down cheekily at him.

He flushes even harder, hiding his face in his hands and refusing to meet your eyes.

"Shut the hell up," he says, more of a comment than a command.

"Now why would I do that?" you say in faux confusion.

"Because you love me and care about me and know when to stop teasing me so I don't keep embarrassing myself."

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed," you say, pretending to pout and tightening your hold around his waist.

"Stop it! I'm never gonna be cute for you ever again after tonight if you don't shut up," he threatens, voice rising in frustration.

"We both know that that's an empty threat, babe._ You_ love _me_ way too much to stop being cute whenever I want."

He opens his mouth to protest but closes it almost instantly, realizing that his efforts are futile. You beam at him, ignoring his pouty look to give him a peck on the corner of the mouth. Unsatisfied, but trying not to smile, he huffs and raises his eyebrows expectantly, pouting his lips even more. You roll your eyes but lean in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He follows you when you try to pull away, on his elbows and knees now, hovering above you.

Sitting up completely makes it easier to continue kissing, his hands cupping your face while yours sit on his waist.

You let your hand snake farther down Patty's back, gently squeezing at his ass and making him whine into your mouth. He pulls away slowly and looks at you with uncertainty for a moment before speaking up.

"I think I wanna take you up on your offer," he says quietly.

"You're looking for three orgasms right now? In the back of your car?" you say, trying to play off how surprised you actually are.

"No, Dickhead," he says with a punch to your arm, "I just. . . want you to show me how you did it for that guy."

"I see. Well, do you happen to have any lube lying around? I didn't bring any, and we're gonna need a good bit, especially if it's your first time having anything inside of you," you say with a grin, brimming with faux confidence. You give his butt a small pat for good measure and it makes him blush again. 

"Yeah, I do. In the glovebox. Don't- don't look at me like that!" he says when you raise your eyebrows at him, "It's good to have just in case, y'know, things like _this_ happen. Lemme just- " he cuts himself off to climb over you and retrieve the lube. You watch him as he bends over the center console, and smack his ass just to get another rise out of him. All it does is make him startle and gasp, no snarky comment or anything. Fuck, he must really be serious about this if he isn't even willing to bitch at you anymore.

It's different from anything that you usually do together. You've become accustomed to cuddling and making out with him whenever you feel like it, even rubbing off on one another sometimes, but nothing like this so far. It's not horribly new for you, having done this with other guys, but it is for him. That's a scary thing to think about. He's been your best friend since forever, you love him like nobody else, and it would probably kill you if you fucked all of it up now. 

You don't know if that's a risk you're willing to take.

He settles back on top of you. Kissing his hand once you've taken the lube and pocketed it draws a sweet, nervous little giggle from him. You hold his hand tight and fix him with a fond look.

"Listen, Patty, I'm gonna be serious for a second. I really want this to be good for you. I'd absolutely love to go through with it, but I don't want you to give this to me if you're only taking advantage of the moment," you say carefully, "I want you to really want it."

He sighs, squeezing your hand back.

"I more than just want this. I've craved this so badly, for so long. I trust you a lot, and I know you wouldn't ever try to hurt me, and you're experienced with this, and it's just- I wouldn't _want _to give this to anybody else. You're really the only one."

It's a little overwhelming, hearing him say that. You pull him up for another kiss, desperate to distract yourself with something, anything, just so you don't cry before you shove your fingers in his ass. That'd be a real mood killer.

This time you allow your hand to slide down underneath his jeans and underwear, resting on his bare ass. It's hot against your freezing skin, and you can't save yourself from groping him a little, trying to warm your hand up. He whimpers softly but doesn't complain, only pushes back against your fingers as they prod his cheeks apart. 

You might be able to get used to this Patty after all.

You unbutton the front of his pants as well and work them down slowly, deciding that staying in this position, for the time being, is the best option. Pushing down the front of his underwear gives you the access to wrap your hand around his dick, making him groan and buck up into your fist a bit. 

You let the stimulation you're providing his dick with distract him from the small, dry circles you're tracing around his entrance, seeking not to scare him off before you can even properly get started. A light rub against it has him sighing a small 'oh' into your mouth, wiggling back into the touch of your fingers. It goes on in a similar manner for a few minutes, touching him gently and making him squirm, relishing in his soft noises of approval until he starts whining with more urgency. 

"Y' can do more now," Patty says, nudging his face into your shoulder, "Please do more."

Without a word you move both of your hands to the waistband of his jeans, sliding them down with his underwear and fully exposing his ass.

"Easier access," you say with a grin, Patty's blush warm against your neck from where he's rested his head.

Grabbing the lube out of your pocket, you bend down to give him a reassuring kiss on the back of his neck. He startles when you touch his entrance again, fingers slick and cold with lube this time, the tube having been discarded. You stroke his dick slowly, trying to ease him through the process of getting used to the feeling. His hand that isn't fisted in your shirt brushes against your arm until you take the hint and grab it yourself.

"Relax, Babe," you whisper. He responds with a huff and a squeeze of your hand.

After a moment you start to push your finger in slowly, feeling as he opens up fairly easily, already so pliable. His breathing speeds up rapidly, but you only pause about halfway when he tightens up around you and gasps.

"You good?"

"Yes, yeah, just- just _full_. You can move, preferably now, like _right_ now, please."

Giggling at his desperation, you wiggle your finger a bit without going further inside. Now that it's clear how much he's enjoying it you can't help but tease him a little.

He makes a noise of discontent, pressing back against your hand until you concede and slide your finger in all the way. Once you're in as far as you can be he clenches around it experimentally, trying to get used to the feeling. You drop his hand and move yours back towards his dick, thumbing over the head and making him gasp. His hips are rocking back and forth now, like he's having a hard time deciding between which of your hands he wants more from. It's not a hard decision to amp it up on both ends.

You move your finger inside of him, pressing down until you brush against his prostate. It makes his hips jump suddenly, has him whimpering into your shoulder and leaking precum onto your hand.

"Holy shit, do that again, fuck-"

Patty cuts himself off with a moan when you touch his prostate again, hand shaking where it's found purchase on your shoulder.

You really want to fulfill the rest of your promise and suck him off, but this position is making it difficult to do much of anything at this point, and you're starting to get cramps all the way up your forearm from how you've been jerking him off. He starts to protest and whine when you stop moving both of your hands, but shuts up fast when you shush him and take another jab at his prostate.

"We're not gonna stop, Needy, I promise. I just need you to scoot back onto the other seat," you say, amused at how desperate he is already. He pouts at the nickname but does as you say, moving so that his back is pressed up against the car door opposite you and finally shoving his jeans and underwear off into the floor, hiking his shirt up around his armpits as well.

After reslicking your fingers, you get on your knees on the seat, cupping Patty's face and pulling him in for a short kiss. His cheeks flush when you push his thighs up towards his chest, almost folding him in half as you rub over his exposed entrance.

The new position makes it easier to get your fingers in him, sliding one in up to the hilt with almost no resistance and drawing a moan out of him, bashfullness forgotten.

"Do you wanna try another?" you ask after a moment, free hand stroking his thigh up and down in a soothing motion. He hesitates for a moment but nods quickly.

You continue to stroke his thigh as you pull your finger out and press back against him with two. He hisses when he stretches around them, fingers digging in where they're clutching your shoulder. You still your hand completely, feeling him flutter around you as he tries to get used to the stretch.

With no warning you bend down and take the head of his dick into your mouth, fitting your hand around the base, deciding that he needs a little extra help. He cries out in surprise, and you have to give him credit for doing his best not to sandwich your head between his thighs, even if he kind of fails.

"Fuck, sorry, sorry," he apologizes when he's coherent to some degree, "you could've fucking warned me."

You pull off to grin up at him.

"I just figured you might need some help loosening up, didn't feel like asking. This is supposed to be about you, Babe, stop worrying and let me make you feel good," you say firmly. His dick twitches in your hand and he whimpers softly, but he complies nonetheless.

Your fingers slip in with far less effort this time as you tease him with your tongue, sinking up to the first knuckle before you break to let him adjust again.

Sucking dick might not be your forte, you're more out of practice than you'd like to admit, but it seems like he's enjoying it anyways if the way he keeps shifting his hips up towards your mouth and whining every time you tongue over his slit says anything. There's not enough of his dick that you can't fit into your mouth to wrap your hand around, so you cup his balls instead, reaching back to stroke over his perineum a moment later and making him squirm even more than before.

He's relaxed enough now that your fingers sink in up to the hilt of their own accord, making him gasp at the fullness. It's much easier to find his prostate this time around, a crook of your fingers forward has him clenching around you and moaning desperately.

His hands are searching frantically for something to hold onto now, and you feel one of them threading itself into your hair. He's gentle with the way he pulls on it, even when you take him all the way up to the base and he has every reason not to be. It's sorta sweet, really.

You'll take the piss out of him for it later.

Pulling off of his dick to suck a hickey onto his inner thigh allows you to give your throat a break and focus on fingering him again, rubbing against his prostate relentlessly. He's too busy moaning and whimpering to speak in coherent sentences right now, but it's pretty easy to guess that he's getting close judging by the amount of precum dripping from his dick.

Nuzzling right into the crease of his thigh where it meets his pelvis, you spread your fingers, creating another mark farther up on his leg as his breath hitches.

"You wanna cum, Babe?" you ask quietly.

He nods quickly, fingers clenching in your hair when you touch his prostate again.

All it takes for him to let go is you taking him into your mouth again while the ghost of another finger circles his rim. His cum coats the back of your throat, he's finally giving your hair a decent yank, and you can feel his thighs absolutely _quivering_ where they're suspended around your head, though whether that's from the intensity of the orgasm or the effort he's put into holding them up you can't quite tell. You'd love to see his face, to take a mental photograph of his whole body like this, drawn tight and blissed out, but avoiding acquiring a huge cum stain on your shirt is more important to you right now, if you're being honest.

Besides, you're planning on seeing that later anyways.

A whole mouthful of cum is hard to choke down when you haven't done it in a while, and frankly, he's just going to have to deal with the fact that you dripped a little bit of it on his backseat. His car is a piece of shit anyways, and what is he going to complain about after you've just given him the orgasm of a lifetime?

Hopefully nothing, if he knows what's good for him.

You remove your fingers as gently as you can once he's not up in space anymore, kissing his thigh when he whines softly. He lets his shirt fall back down, and you giggle at the way his now soft dick pokes out from beneath it, earning another annoyed smack to the arm. The grin on his face gives him away though, and soon enough he's pulling you up for another deep kiss.

"Shit, wait," he says, pulling away suddenly, "Do you want me to get you off? I'm sorry, I wasn't even-"

"Shhhh, Babe, it's fine. I'm fine. This was about you, I'll take care of myself."

"But you-"

"Patty. If you think that I'm not planning on touching myself to the memory of what just happened as soon as I get home, you're fucking kidding yourself. I'll be perfectly fine."

You aren't lying. Seriously, thinking about fucking Patty with your fingers is going to have you jerking off within minutes everyday for the next forever.

He buries his head into your neck and groans.

"Fuck, whatever you say, I guess."

Soon enough you're back where you started out, laying on your back across the seats with him clutched tightly in your arms. This time the blanket is draped over you as well, and Patty's head just barely pokes out from underneath it.

"I think I wanna do that again," Patty says after a beat of silence, "I think I _really_ wanna do that again. Y'know. If you want."

"Trust me, if I weren't one hundred percent okay with that you would know it by now. We can do it again whenever you want."

For a guy that just got fingered in the back his own car, he's looking awfully flushed.

"Yeah. I kinda figured," he blanks, like he's already thinking of something else.

The moments after that are so silent that it seems like the only sounds you have left to listen to are your own breaths and the pounding of Patty's heart against your own. He's still restless, fingers clenching tight to your shirt, and you can't figure out why for the life of you.

His body relaxes suddenly, so suddenly you almost think he's fallen asleep until he whispers a small, "Hey," and turns his face up towards yours.

"I. . . Earlier. When you told me that story, about the guy at the bar. I didn't like that," he says slowly, quietly, face unreadable.

You feel your brow knit together.

"Oh? So. . . do you want me to stop talking about my hookups with you? If it makes you uncomfortable you know I don't care to- "

"No! No, no, it's not that. I think- I think I want you to stop hooking up and doing things with other people in general. Just. . . just me. If that's okay."

Oh. _Oh_.

Your heart swells in your chest, so big it nearly forces it's way up and out of your mouth, and a tiny little smile flits up onto your lips.

What a dork.

You're in love with him.

"Babe, of course that's okay. You have like, the cutest ass ever, I'd give up sex with anyone else for the rest of my _life_ to keep tapping it," you tease.

He rolls his eyes and shoves a foot hard against your leg.

"You are _so_ unfunny. I'm not kidding, seriously, I really want this to be exclusive. I want- I want to be your boyfriend, if I'm being honest. Really badly," he says, looking truly annoyed with you for once, and way too sad at the same time.

You panic a little, because fuck, now you've gone and made him think you don't feel the same way.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

"Fuck, Patty, Babe, I'm not kidding either. I wouldn't kid about that," you say quietly, so quietly, pulling him in closer to your chest. You always need him closer. So much closer. Until he's stuck to your side with super glue, you're gonna need him closer. "Be my boyfriend, Patty," you whisper, somehow even more softly than before. Any louder would surely be a sin.

You can hear the hitching of the breath in his throat before he pushes up closer to you and kisses you again, slowly this time, like he needs it to last.

"Okay," he whispers when you pull apart, eyes half-closed but shining with fresh tears, "Okay, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> not to get all sappy and gay here but i really like this one honestly and i hope y'all do too, friends to lovers has a special place in my heart and this took me a really long time to actually finish
> 
> i know technically this series was just supposed to be about awsten and underreprestend readers but patty is my favorite person ever and i adore him so much and i literally just had to write one about him okay


End file.
